Collecting Holotags
}} Collecting Holotags refers to an unmarked and repeatable quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Becoming the messenger After completing the main story line quest The Waters of Life, the Lone Wanderer will gain access to the Citadel, the Brotherhood of Steel's main headquarters in the Capital Wasteland. Inside the library in the A Ring area, Scribe Jameson can be found. She is the keeper of the scrolls at the Citadel, which means it's her responsibility to record the actions of the Brothers, including their deaths. After speaking to her, she will tell the Wanderer to bring her any Brotherhood of Steel holotags they may find on their journeys. Delivering the message Brotherhood of Steel holotags can be found when searching the corpse of a fallen Brother. If these holotags are kept, they can be given to Scribe Jameson, who will thank the Lone Wanderer for bringing her the news. If one wants to find more holotags, they can search the bodies of any dead Brotherhood members, who can be found around the GNR building plaza, near The Washington Monument, the Citadel, inside the Arlington Library and other places. After escaping Raven Rock, the Lone Wanderer will not be able to speak with her again (she will tell them to go and talk to Elder Lyons about the attack on Project Purity); however, in Broken Steel one can resume holotag collecting after Project Purity is activated. Rewards Scribe Jameson will pay 100 caps and 25 XP for every holotag brought to her, and additionally she promises that from time to time she will be able to give "something a bit more interesting," alluding to the Brotherhood's ongoing technological research. She can be returned to as often as wished. Notes * After starting Take it Back!, it is not possible to engage in a regular conversation with Jameson, nor almost any Brotherhood of Steel member left in the Citadel after Liberty Prime is released, unless having the Broken Steel add-on. * The total amount of holotags is infinite, as BoS soldiers respawn. Bugs * When talking to Scribe Jameson about the holotags, if you say 'I have two holotags for you' she will pay you for two tags, but only remove one holotag regardless of how many you carry. * Sometimes after the initial holotags you give to Scribe Jameson, she will no longer take any holotags. The dialogue box gives no option for exchanging the tags. She simply asks you over and over again if you want to hear the story, never triggering the exchange dialogue box. This can be corrected by removing the tags from your inventory, engaging Scribe Jameson with her story dialogue, then retrieving the tags and speaking to her a second time. * With Broken Steel installed, Scribe Jameson may not have a dialogue option to turn in found holotags. ** You can fix this bug on PC by entering the following console command: . ** In some cases the command fixes it. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Holomarken für die Bruderschaft ru:Коллекционирование жетонов uk:Колекціонування жетонів